


A Shocking Splash

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, Orcs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ranma didn't expect Ryoga to pull out a flash of Jusyenko water as his final technique. And it was likely that Ryoga didn't expect it to turn him into a busty, sexy, horny greenskinned woman with a huge libido. What happens next, though, should have been expected by both of them.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Damn you, Ranma!” Ryoga growled as he leapt backwards. “I’ve still got one skill left to use!”  
  
Ranma grunted as he stared at his former (maybe? Ranma was still _pretty_ confused about what was going on and why Ryoga was mad at him.) friend. He was feeling pretty confident about his odds of winning. Of course, Ranma _always_ felt confident about his odds, but if he had to explain himself, he’d at least be able to point to how he was kicking Ryoga around the school yard and how the other boy wasn’t able to keep up.  
  
“You made my life a living hell!” Ryoga said, pulling a canteen out from underneath his shirt, “but at least I got something out of it.” He held the canteen up in the air and Ranma had a sudden, uneasy feeling run up along his back. “I brought this all the way back from China, just waiting for the perfect time to use it.”  
  
China? A creeping sense of dread washed over Ranma. Ryoga _had_ been pretty nervous about avoiding that fountain earlier. So maybe if he… no, there was just no way, right?  
  
“Spring of Drowned Western Monster!” Ryoga shouted, getting some confused looks from the students who had ditched class to come and watch the two of them fight. “You’ll learn a lesson after I’m done with you!”  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to say _something_ , probably something insulting but before he could, Ryoga uncorked the canteen and poured it onto his face. Ranma winced a bit and got ready for whatever bull-headed monster was about to appear.  
  
Ryoga bulked _up_ , growing a good meter and a half. His skin turned green. His… As Ranma stared, he realized that probably wasn’t an accurate word to use anymore. Ryoga looked… well, not _feminine_ but…  
  
Those were breasts, yeah. _Big_ breasts, each one the size of Ranma’s head. He swallowed as he stared at Ryoga. Ryoga looked like, well, a monster now. A monster girl. Rich green skin, two pig-like tusks sticking out from his… her… chin, an impressive set of muscles on the exposed limbs and… Ryoga’s clothing was falling to bits as she took a step forward, leaving her pretty much naked. And it being _her_ was pretty obvious now. Ranma swallowed as he, and a few dozen other people, took _all_ of Ryoga in.  
  
“What the-,” Ryoga said in a deep but unquestionably female voice. “This isn’t what it was supposed to look like.” She shook her head, her long, black tails of hair swaying back and forth and beating against her shoulders. “And it doesn’t matter!” She looked up at Ranma and her eyes narrowed. “Prepare your…self… Ranma.”  
  
She looked at Ranma and swallowed. Ranma swallowed as well, feeling _kind of_ nervous about this whole thing and what it could mean. Nothing good, probably, but _how_ not good was it going to end up being? He had no idea.  
  
“Well, _Ranma_ ,” Ryoga said in a voice that was just as interested in Ranma as before but now had a _pretty_ different tone to it. “Aren’t you looking _good_?” She took a few long steps towards Ranma, eating up the distance in a few swift strides.  
  
Ranma realized that it was probably time to employ the ancient Saotome art of running away right around when it was too late for that to have a hope of working. A _big_ hand landed on his shoulder. He swallowed and looked up and up and up at Ryoga. She was (and there really wasn’t anymore left of Ryoga’s face in this than of Ranma’s face when he got splashed with cold water) looking at him with a _hungry_ expression.  
  
“This cute face and these strong arms,” Ryoga said, running her hands all over Ranma’s body, “oh, I like this a _lot_ , dear.” She smiled. “Want to see just how much I like it?”  
  
Something caught Ranma’s eye. He looked down and saw Ryoga’s nipples hardening right in front of them. The huge, firm breasts they were attached to jiggled a bit as Ryoga breathed in and out.  
  
“Oh, are you a breast man?” Ryoga asked in a coo that made the water in the nearby fountain ripple. “Feel free, hot stuff. Or if you’re an ass man, that’s just as good, too. Touch me, kiss me and let me do the same to you.”  
  
Ryoga certainly had a lot in the way of breasts and ass. They were _huge_ , but Ryoga was also so big in general that they just looked large instead of humongous. Ranma knew that he was staring every now and then but he wasn’t able to stop himself.  
  
“I’m, um, I’m not really…” Ranma tried to say, even as he felt his pants getting tight around his crotch. He wasn’t sure what he was really supposed to be saying right now as he stared up at Ryoga. “I don’t remember you being like this.”  
  
“That’s because I wasn’t,” Ryoga said with a happy sigh. “But this body has _needs_ and I don’t think that anyone could meet those needs better than you, cutie.” She winked down at him, one red eye briefly closing and opening. “What do you say, hot stuff? Want a taste of the green meat?”  
  
Ryoga was talking _more_ than loudly enough for everyone nearby to hear what she was saying. Ranma could hear the buzz of conversation as the people around them started to discuss this on their own. Thankfully, he couldn’t actually hear any of the _words_ that they were using, but it was still pretty bad.  
  
“I, um, I really don’t think,” Ranma said, squirming and trying to get away from the steel bars clamping down on his shoulder, “you’re acting _pretty_ strange here, Ryoga.”  
  
“I’m just getting in touch with myself,” Ryoga said, pushing Ranma down onto the ground about as easily as a grown man would push a toddler over. “See how much I want you?”  
  
Ranma just had time to open his mouth before a _very_ green, _very_ wet pussy pressed down on his face. He yelped in surprise and smelled a scent that he never really had smelled before. It was very strong and very _hot_ , somehow. As Ranma breathed it in, he could feel himself starting to tingle, even more than he already had been. He shivered, feeling his dick getting _really_ hard inside of his pants as he felt the arousal from Ryoga’s pussy run down his cheeks and chin.  
  
Overhead, he could hear Ryoga moaning as she shifted back and forth. Ranma reached up and dug his hands into Ryoga’s thick thighs, trying to lift her up off of him. But it was like trying to move a boulder. Ranma’s fingers dug in a _bit_ of the way through the skin and fat and then they hit _muscle_. A whole lot of muscle.  
  
“Can’t you see how much you’re turning me on, Ranma?” Ryoga moaned, a thick fog of what had to be _lust_ choking her voice. “This is all because of you. I don’t think that anyone else could make me feel like this.”  
  
“L-Listen, you!” A shaking female voice said. Ranma could recognize Akane’s voice, even with Ryoga’s thighs clamped down around his head like this. “I don’t know who you are or what’s going on, but you need to let go of Ranma right now!”  
Ranma rolled his eyes in his head, trying to get a good look at Akane. It wasn’t easy, not with how Ryoga’s thighs were still clamped down around his head. But he could just barely see a nervous looking Akane taking up a fighting stance a few meters away from the two of them.  
  
“Ugh, I don’t need an interruption,” Ryoga said, sounding like she was pouting a bit. Her breasts were too big for Ranma to see all the way up to her face, though. “Come on, dear, let’s go find somewhere a bit more private.”  
  
In a smooth motion, Ryoga rose up to her feet. Ranma gasped, breathing in some clean, unscented air. He was still feeling _very_ turned on and his dick was throbbing and pulsing inside of his pants as he shivered. He had _never_ felt this hard before. It was a pretty good feeling, though. One that Ranma found himself _really_ liking. He swallowed, feeling the hard ache of his shaft.  
  
He slowly rose to his feet, feeling tingles running all over his body as he fought to keep himself from rubbing his crotch in front of all these people. He looked up at Ryoga who was looking down at his crotch. A big smile was forming on her face.  
  
“Oh, that looks _wonderful_ , darling.” She smiled and winked at him. “You’re going to do just fine for me, aren’t you?”  
  
“I, um,” Ranma said, looking around at the crowd, “I don’t really think that-!”  
  
“Oh, you want some privacy too?” Ryoga said with a smile, reaching down and grabbing Ranma by the shirt. In a single smooth motion, she pulled him up and dumped him across her shoulder like a sack of grain. He whoofed as the air was driven out of him. “I’m sure the two of us can find some place where we won’t be interrupted at _all_.”  
  
Then with a mighty leap, Ryoga was rising up into the air. It was a more _powerful_ jump than anything that Ranma had ever done himself and he felt his gorge rising up, especially when they landed with a shaking crash. Then Ryoga was running through the streets and yards and over the rooftops, going at a pretty quick pace. And she didn’t show any signs of tiring.  
  
It wasn’t a very comfortable ride for Ranma, even though he had a _great_ view of Ryoga’s butt as the large globes worked. His dick was uncomfortably pressed between his stomach and Ryoga’s shoulder and it didn’t feel all that good. But there also wasn’t anything that he could actually do about it. Ryoga’s causal grip on his lower back was strong enough to keep him right where he was and anyway, the way it felt like his bones were getting jarred out of his body was enough to keep him from trying any sort of escape, anyway.  
  
After maybe twenty minutes or so, Ryoga came to a halt, letting Ranma slump down into a forest clearing. Ranma looked around, wondering where on earth they were. There weren’t any parks this size around here, were there?  
  
“Here we are, honey!” Ryoga said, sounding very happy and pleased with herself. “A nice, quiet place just for the two of us.” She looked around. “Man, Mom and Dad really remolded the place while I was gone!” She shrugged. “But nobody should be interrupting us.”  
  
Ranma wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to respond to that. He tilted his head to the side, trying to get his thoughts in order. It wasn’t easy, especially not with how hard his rod was, twitching in his pants. It had gone down a bit during the journey, but now, with Ryoga standing in front of him… it was getting hard again as he stared at her. And there sure was a _lot_ that he could be staring at.  
  
Ranma swallowed as he looked at the huge breasts and thick thighs and broad hips. And as he noticed that Ryoga was looking down at him. Even with the green skin and red eyes and small tusks on her lower jaw, Ryoga still looked kind of cute.  
  
“Come on, honey,” Ryoga said, kneeling down over Ranma, her legs going on either side of his waist. “I can tell you want this just as much as I do.” She rested a hand on his crotch, rubbing back and forth against the hard shaft there. “Maybe even more.” She winked at him. “So why don’t we just have some good old-fashioned _fun_ and think about tomorrow when it comes?”  
  
That was a philosophy that had a lot of appeal to Ranma, he had to admit. And so did the thought of getting closer to this large, strong, attractive woman. Who wanted him. Ranma cleared his throat and nodded.  
  
“Oh, that’s just _wonderful_ ,” Ryoga said with a happy clap of her hands. “Let’s get down to it, shall we?”  
  
Ranma didn’t have much of a chance to respond as Ryoga descended on him. It was a good thing that she was already naked, because Ranma thought that she would have torn her way out of her clothes if she hadn’t been. Instead, she just lowered herself down until she was hovering right above his crotch. Ranma stared at her wet, dripping pussy. From this close, without it being _too_ close, he could see that she was really turned on indeed, arousal dripping out of her and running down both her thighs and dripping onto Ranma’s pants. She must really be needing this.   
  
The thought of someone wanting to fuck Ranma was one that had never occurred to him before. But it was kind of a nice idea. Or maybe he was just so horny that anything involving a naked girl sounded good.  
  
Whatever the reason, Ranma was still aware enough to realize that _he_ should probably be the one getting his pants off of his body, not Ryoga. Ryoga might be fine with going back into Tokyo naked, but Ranma would just as soon have something over his crotch. And those big, thick fingers didn’t look like they’d be very good with delicate matters.  
  
Ranma got himself naked in just a few seconds. Ryoga appreciated his naked body, looking him over with a lustful eye, smiling widely. She ran her own hands over her muscular green body, pressing down on her sides and lightly gliding her fingers over her breasts. She looked like she was _really_ going to enjoy this.  
  
And Ranma supposed that he was going to enjoy this as well. He had never done it or anything close to it before but it should still feel good. If nothing else, at least it would let him take care of this hard, stiff rod that was swaying back and forth in front of him and being _very_ distracting.  
  
“Oh, this is going to feel wonderful inside of me,” Ryoga said, reaching down and stroking Ranma’s dick. “I just _know_ that it is.” She smiled widely. “And it’s going to feel great for you as well, right?”  
  
“Probably,” Ranma croaked.  
  
Just one of Ryoga’s hands wasn’t big enough to swallow the entire shaft up but it still got pretty close. Ranma swallowed as he looked at it. His rod would just be buried pretty much _anywhere_ it was put, wouldn’t it? In between Ryoga’s tits, inside of her mouth (though the amount of teeth there made Ranma feel a bit worried about that) and, of course, inside of her pussy. It would feel _really_ good in there.  
  
“I just can’t take it anymore,” Ryoga said with a lustful moan. “You’ve gotten me so worked up, honey, looking this cute and sexy.” She smiled and lowered herself down. “Let’s make each other feel _good_ , alright?”  
  
Ranma nodded, looking at where the two of them were pressed together. The tip of his shaft was just barely rubbing against Ryoga’s lower lips. They were slightly parted by his head pressing against them. It was a pretty erotic sight and Ranma shivered. He never thought that he would be doing this with Ryoga. Or with a monstergirl. Or with Ryoga as a monstergirl. But now that it was about to happen, Ranma couldn’t feel any possible regrets or worries.  
  
“I’m ready for this,” Ranma said, realizing with a bit of shock that it was true. He was not only ready for this, he was looking forward to it. “Do it.”  
  
“Oh, I’m so glad that you’re into this,” Ryoga said with a smile. “I’m sure that this is going to feel _great_.”  
  
Ranma gasped as he felt Ryoga slide down around his cock. It felt _good_ , way better than he would have ever thought that sex could feel. Not that he was very familiar with how this sort of thing worked, of course. But now that he was _learning_ … Ranma had to admit that he was enjoying himself.  
  
“Oh _yes_ ,” Ryoga moaned, a shiver running through her body (and there was enough there to have a _lot_ to shiver). “This is amazing, sweetie.” She smiled, her tusks jerking upwards for a moment. “You’re making me feel so _good_ , darling.”  
  
Ranma wasn’t sure how on earth he was supposed to respond to that. His mouth opened and closed and in the end he just nodded. And let Ryoga keep on bouncing up and down on him.  
  
Ryoga’s breasts were bouncing around a _lot_ as she fucked herself on Ranma’s dick. They were really swaying back and forth, up and down and even from side to side a bit. They sure could move. It was pretty nice to see, actually. Ranma licked his lips as he watched, seeing the huge mounds moving around. He lifted his hands up and got a handful of them, stopping them from bobbing around as much.  
  
“Oh yes,” Ryoga moaned, closing her red eyes as a shiver ran through her entire body. “Oh darling, yes, you can touch my body.” She opened her eyes and smiled. “Touch it as much as you want.”  
  
“Um, sure,” Ranma said, not really sure what else he was _supposed_ to say in a situation like this.  
  
So he just kept on touching Ryoga’s breasts, letting his fingers dig into the large, firm mounds. They _did_ feel nice underneath his hands. And pretty different from the breasts of his own girl form as well. It was pretty nice to touch them and to find _different_ ways to touch them. The nipples, for one, stroking those and listening to the sounds that Ryoga made when they got touched. That was- very nice. Ranma’s dick twitched inside of Ryoga’s _tight_ folds.  
  
And her wet folds and her hot folds. It felt _really_ good to have Ryoga wrapped around his cock, even though Ranma was still kind of weirded out by his friend from middle school fucking herself on his cock. And the whole green-skinned hot pig monster thing. That was just as weird. Maybe even a bit weirder, even.  
  
At any rate, Ryoga was still setting a _really_ rapid pace as she bounced up and down along Ranma’s dick. She was slamming herself down as hard as she could onto Ranma’s hips and then lifting herself back up, only to do it all over again. And again and again, making some lewd sounding noises as she did so. It was obvious that she was enjoying herself just as much as Ranma was. Actually, she was probably having a _lot_ better time of it than Ranma was.  
  
It was feeling _good_. Ranma had only ever touching himself like this once or twice. But the feeling of an actual pussy wrapped around his dick was making him feel _wonderful_ as Ryoga bounced up and down along his rod, pounding up and down along him. It made him shiver and gasp as he got fucked, feeling the hot, wet, tight pussy wrapped around his dick.  
  
And, again, it really was tight. The way that Ryoga was squeezing down around him was like nothing that Ranma had ever felt before. It made him feel wonderful as he got fucked, as he felt the strong muscles inside of Ryoga’s body squeezing down around his rod, massaging his shaft. It was a great feeling, one that Ranma couldn’t get enough of.  
  
Ranma could feel his orgasm rising up inside of him, getting closer and closer to the surface. And he could tell that this was going to be a _good_ orgasm. That it was going to make him feel _wonderful_ , better than any that he had ever had before.  
  
Before Ranma could cum, though, Ryoga beat him to the punch. She started to loudly moan, rocking back and forth on top of him even as she kept on lifting herself up and slamming her pussy back down around Ranma’s cock. She was making gasping sounds, like she just wasn’t able to get enough air into her lungs. And she was getting _really_ wet around Ranma, squeezing down tightly around him, clenching down like-  
  
“Cumming!” Ryoga moaned, loudly enough to cause a few leaves to fall to the ground. “I’m-ohhhhhhhh yesssssss!”  
  
Ranma made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat as he felt Ryoga clamp down _tightly_ around his dick. It was like- Ranma didn’t have the words to describe just how tight it was. He coughed as he felt his dick getting squeezed down by the hot, wet pussy. It felt _good_ , of course, but with the amount of power that was being put into it, Ranma was a bit worried about finding bruising on his shaft afterwards.  
  
Then Ryoga slumped backwards, her mouth hanging open and a line of drool running down her chin. She was gasping for air, her huge chest rising and falling as she fought for breath. It was a pretty good look on her, really. It made her look _amazing_. Especially since about half of Ranma’s cock was still inside of Ryoga, feeling those tight, wet walls.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh _my_ ,” Ryoga said, her voice dazed as she shivered. “That was _amazing_ , Ranma.” She smiled widely. “I didn’t think that it was going to feel _that_ good.” She giggled sweetly, in a surprisingly high-pitched tone for someone her size. “You really know how to make a lady feel good, don’t you?” She didn’t wait for Ranma to respond and looked down at him with a smile. “And I know how to repay the favor.”  
  
“Um, yeah, that would be nice,” Ranma said, quickly nodding his head. His dick was feeling _good_ but the thought of this stopping without him getting an orgasm was very much _not_ good. “Thank you.”  
  
“Oh no, thank _you_ ,” Ryoga said with a big grin as she pushed herself forward so that she was resting on top of Ranma again. “This is going to be just _perfect_ , I can tell.”  
  
Then she started to ride Ranma again, bouncing up and down along his dick. And she was right. This _was_ feeling very, very good. Ranma shivered and brought his hands up to squeeze Ryoga’s large, bouncing breasts again. He hadn’t really thought that there was anyone out there with larger breasts than his girl form, either in absolute size or in comparison. But boy, had he been wrong. Ryoga’s boobies were _huge_.  
  
And they felt so very nice to touch. Though not nearly as nice as the feeling of Ryoga’s wet pussy wrapped around Ranma’s dick as she bounced up and down on him, over and over again. That was a _very_ good feeling and Ranma shivered as he felt the pleasure grow and grow inside of him as Ryoga kept on bouncing up and down along his dick.  
  
Ranma wasn’t going to be able to hold out against that wet, dripping, hot, tight, soft pussy for much longer. He could feel the pleasure building and building inside of him, rising to a peak as he watched Ryoga bouncing along his rod. And she was obviously having a great time as well as she fucked herself on his dick. The look on her face, even with the tusks making it look strange, showed how good of a time she was having. Was she going to cum again before Ranma was done? He doubted it, but… well, they hadn’t stopped when _Ryoga_ had cum. Would they stop when Ranma had orgasmed?  
  
That was a thought that Ranma just couldn’t put into words. Not while he was feeling _this_ good as Ryoga bounced up and down along his rod. He licked his lips and squeezed his hands down, feeling the large, firm mounds moving around underneath his hands.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Ranma groaned, feeling the tightness inside of his lower belly and the churning of his balls.  
  
“Do it,” Ryoga said instantly, rocking back and forth on top of Ranma. “Do it, do it, do it now, I want to feel you cumming inside of me, making me feel good as you fill me _up!_ ”  
  
Those words all came out in one long stream where Ryoga didn’t even bother to stop to breathe. But how could Ranma turn her down? He was feeling so damn _good_ and there was no possible way that he could stop now.  
  
So he moaned as he thrust his hips upwards as far as he could, with Ryoga’s weight pressing down on them. He buried his dick inside of Ryoga’s pussy, helped by how she had lowered herself down to keep herself inside of him. And then he started to cum, his dick twitching and pulsing as he unloaded himself inside of her.  
  
It felt _great_ and both Ranma and Ryoga moaned as he came inside of her. Ranma gasped, feeling his balls twitching as shot after shot of semen flowed from him, deep inside of Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga was softly moaning as it happened, her mouth hanging open as she jerked her hips back and forth in long, slow twitches. She looked like she was feeling almost as good as Ranma was feeling, a huge smile on her face as she looked down at him. The expression she had sent a chill through Ranma as he stared. She looked… pretty lustful. But it wasn’t really a _bad_ look. She seemed to be having a good time, after all.  
  
“Oh, Ranma, that was amazing,” Ryoga said in a tone of worn-out happiness. “You felt so good inside of me and then you, well…” she smiled widely. “Oh, having semen inside of me feels so _good_.”  
  
Ryoga pulled herself off of Ranma and leaned backwards. Ranma looked down at her pussy. For the first time, he noticed that the insides of it were just as green as the rest of her body. At least, where he could see it. He had cum a _lot_ and it had all ended up inside of her.  
  
“Isn’t that just the most wonderful thing that you’ve ever seen?” Ryoga asked happily as she spread her lower lips apart with her fingers. “Just look at it and how good and warm it feels inside of me.” She sighed happily. “Thank you, Ranma. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She was still smiling widely. “You have no idea how good it feels to have had some fun with a hot stud like you.”  
  
“I’m, you’re welcome,” Ranma said, scratching his head as he looked up at her. He realized that his dick was still pretty hard, even after the best orgasm of his life. “I should probably be getting back to town, though.”  
  
“Oh, so soon?” Ryoga asked with a growling purr as her hand landed on Ranma’s shoulder. “Why would you want to leave just yet?” She smiled and lowered herself back down on top of him. “We haven’t even gotten _started_ yet.” She laughed. “You want more just like I do, I can _tell_.”  
  
She looked down at Ranma’s hard dick. So did Ranma. It was pretty hard to deny how good he was feeling or how nice the thought of getting to fuck Ryoga some more was. That was a whole lot of woman to have fun with, after all.  
  
And, Ranma realized, he was starting to get turned on by the green skin and tusks and everything else. They made Ryoga look, well, not really _cute_ , but certainly sexy. Very, very sexy. He swallowed as he stared, looking at all of her and appreciating just how nice she looked. Maybe spending some more time with her wouldn’t be such a bad thing.  
  
“Well, I suppose,” Ranma said, still managing to stand up and stretch a bit. “But this time, let’s try something different.”  
  
Ranma wasn’t sure exactly what would be different, since they had already done pretty much everything related to sex that he knew about. The stuff that they hadn’t done that he knew about, he just wasn’t really sure how it was _supposed_ to work. Or how it was supposed to feel good.  
  
“Oh, honey, I am _all_ ears,” Ryoga said, helping Ranma stand up. “Whatever you’re into, I’m willing to try.” She winked at him. “Believe me, I’m down for whatever you want to do.” She grinned and ran a hand down Ranma’s side, before groping his stomach. “And then maybe we can try out some of my own ideas.” She chuckled softly as she pressed herself up against him. “I’ve never done this sort of thing either, but with a cute stud like you?” She sighed happily. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy having fun with you.”  
  
“And I think that I’m going to have a good time with you, too,” Ranma said.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long this good time was going to last for. Or what all they would be doing during it. But, well, what the heck. While it lasted, they might as well enjoy themselves, right? And right now, they should…  
  
As Ranma advanced towards Ryoga, he reflected that this was _not_ the way he had expected either this day or this fight to go. But he also wasn’t really objecting to any of it. Ryoga looked _good_ like this. She looked really good and seemed to be up for pretty much anything.  
  
So why not have as much as fun as the two of them could?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shocking Twist Chapter Two**

  
Ranma shivered as a hand ran over his shoulder before going down his chest. He looked up at his wife. Ryoga-chan smiled down at him, showing off a lot of teeth.

Ranma smiled back. Ryoga-chan’s hand ran further down his body, getting as close to his dick as she could without having to bend over.

Ranma returned the favor, lifting his hand and brushing against Ryoga-chan’s large, heavy, firm breast inside of her rather feminine white blouse. Ryoga-chan made a huffing noise in the back of her throat at that and Ranma could see the lustful heat in her eyes rise a few more degrees.

“Now, now, you two,” Nodoka said with a soft, fond smile as she watched the two of them. “What will people think if they see the two of you acting like this?”

“That it’s just the usual, Mom,” Ranma said with a grin as he took half a step closer to his wife. “They probably won’t even notice what we’re doing.”

Ryoga-chan grunted in agreement and moved her hand down Ranma’s back this time, grabbing his ass. And squeezing down on it nice and hard as she tugged him the rest of the way towards him.

Ranma’s hand ended up resting on Ryoga-chan’s stomach, pressing down on it through her shirt. His fingers moved a bit, feeling the softness and the firmness. It was a nice contrast, especially because he knew what was causing it.

Ryoga-chan was only a bit pregnant right now. Just two and a half weeks out of a five month pregnancy. She had barely even started to show yet, just the faintest hint of a bulge over her belly. But the _hormones_ pregnancy released were as strong and potent as they would be at the end of the pregnancy.

Admittedly, it was kind of difficult to tell the difference between Ryoga-chan being normally horny and her being horny because she was pregnant. Her sex drive in either case was _really_ something to behold. And to try and satisfy.

“Feeling the need for something, Ryoga-chan?” Ranma said, tilting his head up a bit to look his wife in the eyes.

“You know what I need,” Ryoga-chan said in a purr that Ranma could feel inside of his chest. “You don’t mind giving it to me, either, right?”

“Of course not,” Ranma said, shifting the bag of groceries around in his arms. “Right here and now or can you wait until we get home?”

“Oh, if Ryoga-chan and you want to have some fun,” Nodoka said with a smile, “just go on ahead and do it.” She giggled. “I’ll finish the shopping and bring all of the food home.”

The Saotome household needed a _lot_ of food. Both Ranma and Ryoga ate a ton. And so did their kids. With the two cases of twins and one case of triplets, the total count of kids that Ryoga-chan had given birth to stood at nine. Five greenskinned baby girls (thankfully without tusks, at least until they had stopped breastfeeding) and four normal baby boys.

That was a _lot_ and Ryoga-chan didn’t show any signs of wanting to slow down. She was quite happy to keep on getting knocked up by her husband and to keep on giving birth. When the time came to enroll the kids in school, they were practically going to be getting their own class.

“Come on, honey,” Ryoga-chan said with a grin, tugging Ranma off to one of the alleys that opened up on the shopping district, “let’s go… blow off some steam.”

“While we still can,” Ranma said in agreement.

He loved his kids, but, especially at this age, they didn’t leave any of the three adults in the house very much time to do anything but take care of them. If Kasumi didn’t come over now and then to babysit, they’d be spending _all_ their time on taking care of the kids.

So the chance to have some satisfying sex (as if there was any other kind with Ryoga-chan) was something that Ranma was going to grab with both hands. And there were a couple of other things that he could grab with both hands as well.

Ranma squeezed Ryoga-chan’s ass as the two of them hustled into an alley. It really was the perfect ass. Big and firm and soft and big, all in the exact right amounts. Ranma was even willing to admit that it was a better butt than his own girl form had, as hard as that was to believe.

Ryoga was already raising her skirt, showing off the white panties she was wearing. They went _well_ with her vividly green skin and Ranma licked his lips, looking at them and at what lay underneath them. He could already see a wet spot forming from Ryoga’s arousal.

“Come on, darling,” Ryoga-chan said with lust dripping off of her voice, “let’s get to it.”

Ranma leaned upwards, pressing his mouth against Ryoga-chan’s. The two of them kissed deeply. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they made out. Ranma could feel his erection growing and growing, pressing against Ryoga-chan’s stomach. It was amazing how hard Ryoga-chan could get him. Actually, she was pretty much the only one _who_ could make him aroused any more. Sex with a monster girl was just so good that it was _really_ hard to see how a normal human could begin to compare with how exciting she was.

Ranma’s hands were on both Ryoga-chan’s breasts and butt by now, squeezing down on them and feeling them shifting around underneath his hands. She was making some _sweet_ sounds at that, moaning into the kiss and rocking back and forth. She was also groping Ranma in turn, running her hands all over his body.

It all felt _good_. Ranma wasn’t as constantly horny as Ryoga-chan was, but it still didn’t take _much_ for him to get in the mood to fuck his wife. Especially when she was trying to get him turned on.

Ryoga-chan unzipped Ranma’s pants and pulled both them and his boxers down. Ranma’s dick flopped out, already hard and stiff and ready to be used on her. Ryoga-chan made a lustful sound as she stared at it.

Then she was pushing Ranma down to the concrete. Ranma went with her, not really expecting anything any different. And sure, the concrete might be a bit uncomfortable, but so what? The rest of him was going to feel _good_.

Ryoga-chan pulled her panties down along one ankle and tossed them to the side. She looked Ranma over and licked her lips. Ranma had seen her look the same way at a side of steak, but he didn’t really mind. Not when he looked at Ryoga-chan in an almost identical fashion.

“Oh, Ranma,” Ryoga said, her voice heavy and excited. “You don’t know how happy you’re going to be making me.” She giggled as she stroked Ranma’s rod. “It’s been so _long_ , I just can’t restrain myself anymore.”

It had been seventeen hours, since the two of them had managed to have sex before Miki had woken up and started bawling her head off, setting off both of her sisters as well. But, to be fair, that _was_ a pretty long time for Ryoga-chan to go without sex, based on how often the two of them had fucked before Ryoga-chan had given birth the first time.

Ranma reached up and stroked Ryoga-chan’s folds, feeling the arousal clinging to his fingers. Ryoga-chan made a humming noise in the back of her throat and smiled down at him, lust lighting up her face as she stared at him.

Her own hand stroked his cock, pumping up and down along it, getting it nice and ready. Not that Ranma was ever _not_ willing to fuck his hot, sexy, lustful wife.

Then Ryoga-chan was sinking down along the cock, filling herself up on it. They both moaned and Ranma’s hands went up to grab onto Ryoga-chan’s hips, squeezing down on them.

Ryoga was hot and tight and wet, just like she had been the first time they had fucked. Ranma _loved_ how good she felt around him, the well-developed muscles in her pussy squeezing down around him in a _wonderful_ manner. Ranma shivered, feeling his dick pulse inside of her.

But as good as Ryoga-chan’s pussy was, Ranma _had_ learned restraint after all this time. He could hold out for quite a while inside of Ryoga’s wonderful pussy, long enough to make both of them end up feeling _amazing_.

“Oh, hun,” Ryoga-chan whispered quietly, shivering and shaking, “that feels _great_.” She smiled and rocked her hips back and forth, moving her pussy around his cock. “Let’s feel some more, alright?”

“That sounds great, Ryoga-chan,” Ranma said, meaning every single word.

Then Ryoga-chan started to _ride_ him, bouncing up and down along his cock, impaling herself on his thick, hard shaft again and again. She started to moan, not making the slightest effort to keep the noise down, even though they were only half a meter away from the street.

Of course, after all this time, people were pretty used to hearing this sort of noise from the two of them. Ryoga had a _very_ high libido and she didn’t have much patience at all. The sights and sounds that came from her and Ranma getting it on were a very familiar sight to everyone in the neighborhood.

It wasn’t as if someone of Ryoga-chan’s size could hide herself, after all. _Everyone_ knew about the large, buff, tusked, hot, greenskinned woman who was living with Ranma and Nodoka. That was actually one of the ways they brought in the money to feed and clothe all of the children they had. People were always wanting to see Ryoga-chan and get photographed with her and the news channels would even pay for the privilege of doing so.

The novelty had worn off a _bit_ , so nobody was going to look in at the two of them, even though it was hugely, abundantly obvious that the two of them were having sex as they rocked back and forth. Ranma had long since stopped caring even a bit about others watching them and now was just interested in making sure that both he and Ryoga-chan got to feel _good_.

And they were both feeling very good already. Ryoga-chan was making the cute, breathless pants that she always made as she got fucked, rocking back and forth against Ranma’s dick, lifting herself up and then plunging herself down on his shaft, again and again. It sounded nice, it looked better and it felt _great_.

Ranma had never fucked another woman and he couldn’t see how they could begin to compare to _his_ woman. The way that Ryoga-chan could squeeze down around him, getting so damn _tight_ as she squeezed down around his shaft, it was something special.

“Oh yes,” Ryoga-chan was saying, breathing heavily as she brought herself up and down, again and again and again. “Oh yes, please, harder, baby, I want to fuck you harder.”

“Go as fast as you like, baby,” Ranma said, looking up at Ryoga-chan and the lovely way that her breasts were swinging up and down inside of her shirt. Her bra was doing its best but that just wasn’t enough, obviously. It was a _nice_ sight. “You know I can take it.”

Ranma was probably one of the few men who _could_ take what Ryoga-chan could dish out, though they had never tried that with anyone else. She was _strong_ and when she got going, it was very easy for her to forget her own strength as she bounced up and down along his dick. She had never hurt Ranma, because he was too tough for that. But with how her limbs could move when she was cumming, it was a miracle that there hadn’t been holes knocked through the walls at home yet.

Ranma reached up and grabbed Ryoga-chan’s breasts. His hands dug into them, squeezing down on the large mounds. Ryoga-chan moaned, closing her eyes and rocking back and forth as she did so. She shivered, pushing her chest forward.

Then she reached down and peeled her shirt off of her body in one smooth motion. Ranma ran a lustful eye over her boobs. They were _big_ and showed off a whole lot of cleavage. The bra helped with that, of course, but it was still a _nice_ sight, one that got Ranma hard even when he saw his wife dressing in the morning.

Now, when she was wrapped around his dick? That just made things even better. He reached up and grabbed Ryoga-chan’s boobs again, squeezing down on them, fingers kneading the large mounds.

A few trickles of milk dribbled out. Ranma knew that he would be able to get a _lot_ more out of her if he tried. The triplets were all still nursing, after all, and Ryoga’s body had responded well to the needs of her children. So well, in fact, that she produced more milk than was needed. Which was another way that they brought in money. Ranma thought that it was _pretty_ weird for people to want to drink breast milk from a full-grown, inhuman woman, but some kind of fetish nightclub paid them a good amount for every liter that they could deliver.

Which was another reason Ranma didn’t try to start to milk Ryoga-chan right now. Those trickles of white along her emerald green skin, no matter how nice they looked, were money! Instead, he just played with Ryoga-chan’s boobs normally, squeezing them and feeling them up, letting his hands wander over the wonderfully large mounds.

Ryoga-chan _liked_ what he was going. She made a moaning sound and kept on rocking against his dick, lifting herself up and then plunging down, taking him deep inside of her, over and over again.

Ryoga-chan could set a _very_ rapid pace when she was in the mood. And if she was horny, then she was in the mood. She _really_ fucked herself on Ranma’s dick, gripping his shoulders in an iron grip as she lifted herself up and slammed down, completing three full strokes every two seconds.

Ryoga-chan weighed quite a lot. She was built on an even broader frame than Ranma was and was taller as well. And she had more muscle. When Ryoga-chan got going, nothing could stop her. Certainly not Ranma.

And Ranma didn’t even _try_ to stop her. Why would he? He was feeling _great_ as he watched Ryoga-chan fuck herself on his cock. The sight of her boobs swaying back and forth and the look on her face, oh, it was _lovely_. It was absolutely wonderful and Ranma felt a strong shiver of lust run through his body and soul as he stared at her.

And Ryoga-chan kept on going. They both knew that there was no way that she was going to stop. Not now that she had started to feel so good. She was going to fuck Ranma as hard and as long as she could and, if at all possible, go for Round Two right here in this alleyway.

Ranma didn’t have the slightest problem with that. His libido might not be as high as Ryoga-chan’s was, but it was still more than enough to make the thought of fucking her as often as possible sound indescribably good.

Their position meant that it wasn’t really possible for the two of them to kiss right now. But that was alright. That just meant that it was easier to listen to the gasps and moans that were escaping Ryoga-chan’s mouth as she got fucked. And they were _very_ pleasant to listen to, even if they were at a deeper pitch than Ranma himself could manage.

“Oh, Ranma,” Ryoga-chan moaned, closing her eyes and shivering. “You’re so good to me.” She gasped and chuckled, running her hands over his chest, feeling the firm, well-developed muscles there. “You’re making me feel so good!”  
“I’m feeling great, too,” Ranma said, meaning every single word. “Come on, let’s feel better _together_.”

Ryoga-chan nodded quickly at that. She started to bounce up and down along his cock even faster.

Ranma could feel Ryoga-chan’s large, firm butt slapping against his thighs. He probably wasn’t going to have any bruises when the two of them were done. Probably. Then again… well, if it happened, it happened. And it certainly couldn’t be said that it wouldn’t be worth it.

Ranma could feel his orgasm rising up inside of his body as Ryoga-chan fucked herself on his dick. It would take a while for it to arrive, though. Ranma had learned a thing or two about holding himself back in order to make sure that both of them managed to wring every last scrap of pleasure out of having sex with each other.

Ranma ran his hands back and forth along Ryoga-chan’s body, not focusing _just_ on her boobs. They were certainly worth focusing on, of course, but the rest of Ryoga-chan’s body was also worth paying attention to. And Ranma _liked_ doing so, touching her and making her feel good, even with his cock pounding in and out of her pussy, over and over again.

“Honey,” Ryoga-chan moaned, her eyes closing as she rocked back and forth. “Honey, I think I’m going to cum.”

Ranma nodded. Ryoga-chan usually managed to have two or three orgasms every time they had sex. She was a woman with a whole lot of lust stored up inside of her and it always made Ranma feel warm inside to know that _he_ was the one making her cum.

Ryoga-chan’s breathing grew quicker and quicker, coming in short, sharp pants. Her eyes opened wide, staring down at Ranma as she rode his dick. Wordless little mewls escaped her lips and then she forced herself down _hard_ on his cock.

Ranma shivered as he felt Ryoga-chan squeezing down _tightly_ around his dick. When she came, she somehow got even tighter than she already was. It was hard to think of just how that could be, when her pussy already felt so good, wrapped around him. But it was true. And Ranma _really_ enjoyed feeling that, feeling her moaning out her pleasure as she squeezed down, bringing him a lot closer to his own orgasm as well.

“Ranma,” Ryoga moaned, her voice small from the weight of all of the pleasure bearing down on her mind. “Ranma, Ranma, Ranma.”

It was _wonderful_ to hear Ryoga-chan say his name in that kind of voice. Ranma shivered, his dick twitching inside of Ryoga-chan as she squeezed down around him, doing her best to milk his dick dry.

“I love you, Ryoga-chan,” Ranma said softly as he stared into Ryoga-chan’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Ryoga-chan managed to get out quickly before another shuddering moan escaped. “I love you, ah, I love you so much!”

She shivered again, rocking back and forth on top of him. Her bouncing slowed to a stop, Ranma’s dick resting inside of her, reaching _deep_ inside of her wet, green pussy. Ryoga-chan took several deep breaths, which did wonderful things to her breasts.

Then she started to ride Ranma once again, bouncing up and down along his dick. She quickly settled back into her old pace. The quick, hard, rapid pace that made them both feel _wonderful_.

Ranma bit his lip as he felt the soft folds wrapping around his dick again and again. Ryoga-chan never bounced all the way off of his dick. She had learned _that_ lesson early enough! Instead, she just rose up so that only the top centimeter or two was inside of her pussy. Then she went slamming back down, gobbling up the entire rod with her green pussy. And then she did it again and again and again.

Ranma’s hands were on Ryoga-chan’s rear now. He dug into her cheeks, feeling them moving around. Ryoga-chan had the perfect mix of fat and muscle down there. It was just as good as what Ranma-chan herself had, but on a _much_ larger scale. Ranma flexed his fingers, feeling them pressing down against the fat and rubbing against the muscle that was there as well.

It was a _great_ feeling. Ranma shivered and kept on groping his wife’s rear as she bounced up and down along his rod. Ranma’s hands weren’t anywhere near enough to grab all of Ryoga-chan’s rear. He couldn’t even manage that for _one_ of her cheeks, let alone both of them. But that just meant that there was plenty there for him to enjoy.

Ranma wondered, sometimes, if he should bring up anal sex, to try and cut down on the number of children that they had. But it was just so hard to see how Ryoga-chan’s rear could feel better around his cock than her pussy could. Even her blowjobs and titfucks, as good as they were, couldn’t compare to the wonderful sensation of having her dripping green folds wrapped around his shaft.

“You’re making me feel so hot and wonderful, Ranma,” Ryoga-chan moaned, closing her eyes and rocking up and down along his rod. “You’re, ah, you’re such a good man for me!”

“And I love you too,” Ranma said, meaning every word. “Let me _show_ you how much I love you.”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Ryoga-chan said, shivering as she felt Ranma’s rod reaching deep inside of her. “Show me every last thing you can, darling!”

Ranma smiled at that. By now, one of his hands was resting on Ryoga-chan’s hip, squeezing down on her skin. His other hand was right down at her crotch. He wasn’t _quite_ touching her pussy, but it wouldn’t take much for his fingertips to be doing that.

And that was exactly what Ranma did, brushing against Ryoga-chan’s clit. The sound that she made at that was _very_ nice to hear. And the way she tightened up around his cock, getting just a little bit wetter, was always nice to feel. Ranma smiled and did it again, pressing down a little bit more firmly this time.

Ryoga-chan made a _really_ cute sound at that. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips back and forth, making Ranma’s cock press against her insides in new, wonderful ways. He _really_ enjoyed the feeling and tried to push Ryoga-chan’s hips from side to side as well.

Sadly, Ryoga-chan was just too _big_ to be easily moved and she didn’t notice what Ranma was doing. That still wasn’t that much of a problem, though. Ranma was still feeling wonderful as she bounced up and down along his cock, impaling herself on his rod again and again.

Ranma could feel Ryoga-chan’s well developed muscles squeezing down around his shaft as she bounced up and down along him. It was a _great_ , wonderful, amazing feeling. Ranma moaned, not caring how many people passing by heard the sounds he was making. He wanted to feel _good_ and he wanted to make Ryoga-chan feel good.

It was pretty obvious that Ryoga-chan was feeling pretty good right now, of course. The way she was squeezing down around his shaft was _divine_ and Ranma shivered, feeling how wet and hot she was.

Ranma slid his hand up along Ryoga-chan’s hip to her breast. He lightly pinched her nipple, drawing it out and away from her chest. Ryoga-chan made another cute sound at that and Ranma could feel how she tightened down around him.

And she kept on going, bouncing up and down along his shaft. Her massive chest was rising and falling as she breathed in and out, making everything about her shiver and shake as she showed how good she was feeling in so many different ways.

“I love you,” Ryoga-chan said, her voice dripping with lust and love. “I love you and I love this.”

“I love it too,” Ranma said instantly, in full agreement. “You’re making me feel _amazing_ , Ryoga-chan.”

Ryoga-chan smiled at that, showing off even more white teeth than she normally did. She leaned forward to put her hands on Ranma’s chest again. Ranma was strong enough to support her weight without any bruising, though the concrete he was laying on _did_ mean that he was going to feel a bit sore once everything was done.

But that was a problem for later. Right now, Ranma didn’t need to do anything but keep on letting Ryoga-chan swallow his cock. And she was doing a _wonderful_ job of that, taking every last centimeter of his rod as deep inside of her.

Ranma rubbed Ryoga-chan all over, feeling how soft some parts of her were and how wonderfully firm other parts of her could be. It was a wonder to feel her up, to touch her arms and breasts and stomach. Though the stomach was one of the parts that wasn’t all that firm. Normally it would be. Well, assuming that Ryoga-chan didn’t spend most of her time pregnant, so _normal_ actually meant that her abs weren’t on full display. But in the rare cases when she wasn’t sporting a pregnant belly, Ryoga-chan had a set of abs that was just as well-developed as Ranma’s own.

Ranma pressed his hand down on her belly, feeling the softness there. Soon, in just a few months, that softness would grow and grow into a new baby. Another beautiful baby girl or boy, brought into existence by the two of them. That thought always made Ranma smile whenever it came to him.

And the enjoyment he got from thinking about another addition to the family was a different kind of good compared to how Ryoga-chan was bouncing up and down along his cock. That felt _really_ good and Ranma wasn’t going to be able to keep on enjoying it for much longer. He was going to be cumming soon. And boy, it was going to feel as good as it ever did to orgasm inside of his wife. And Ranma didn’t care how many people knew what he was doing.

Ranma realized that he was about to cum. Ryoga-chan had done a _good_ job with him and he had just about reached his limit. Ranma shivered and looked Ryoga-chan in the eyes. She was having the time of her life, bouncing up and down along his rod. From years of experience, Ranma could see that she was close enough to her own orgasm that him cumming inside of her should push her over the edge as well.

“I’m going to cum, baby,” Ranma said, giving her body another firm squeeze. “You ready?”

“Oh, hun, I’m _always_ ready,” Ryoga-chan moaned, her eyes wide and delighted. “Do it for me, baby, let me feel you filling me up!”

How could Ranma turn down an invitation like that? Especially after so long spent feeling her pussy wrapped around him. Ranma grunted as Ryoga picked up the pace, spending her energy in a final sprint, slamming herself up and down on him again and again.

Both of them moaned when Ranma started to cum. Ranma’s voice was drowned out by Ryoga-chan’s as she slammed herself down and then stopped, keeping Ranma’s dick inside of her.

Ranma started to cum, shooting jet after jet of semen deep inside of her, his balls churning as they emptied themselves into her. It felt _wonderful_. Ranma shivered, staring up at Ryoga-chan. The look of happiness on her face as he came inside of her was really something special.

Ryoga-chan _always_ wanted Ranma to cum inside of her. They had tried other ways before, on her face, on her boobs, on her skin in general. And none of it could begin to compare to the pleasure of getting her womb painted white for Ryoga-chan. And how could Ranma turn down his wife?

A look of bliss passed over Ryoga-chan’s face as she came as well from getting creampied by her husband. Her mouth fell open and she panted for breath, sighing heavily as she rocked back and forth. It was a _very_ nice sight, the perfect capstone to end the session on. Ranma shivered as he stared up at Ryoga-chan, seeing just how _sexy_ she looked right now.

“Oh man,” Ryoga-chan said softly, her pussy squeezing down around Ranma’s slowly softening cock. “Oh, Ranma, that was wonderful.” She hugged herself and giggled. “That was _amazing_. Just the thing I needed to have you do.”

“Always glad to fuck my wife,” Ranma said, smiling up at her. “Feel like that itch has been scratched?”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Ryoga-chan said with a firm nod of her head. “I’m feeling better than ever.” She stretched, showing off both her boobs and her muscles as she moved. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

Ranma nodded and smiled as Ryoga-chan crawled off of him. His dick flopped out of her pussy and he could see a lot of semen streaming out of her. It was a nice sight and he nodded in satisfaction as he looked at it. If Ryoga-chan wasn’t already pregnant, this probably would have knocked her up again.

“I bet your mom’s waiting for us,” Ryoga-chan said, looking around for where her clothes had ended up. “And so is Kasumi and the little ones.”

“Yeah,” Ranma said, slowly rising to his feet and rubbing his back. “Let’s get on home.”

“And once we’re there,” Ryoga-chan said, looking at him with a fire in her eyes, “if you’re feeling sore, I can give you a back rub, get all of that tension and soreness out of you.”

Ranma snorted at that. Yeah, it would probably start as a backrub. Her rubbing her breasts up against Ranma’s back would count as a backrub, after all. And then it would move on to some more sex.

Not that Ranma could see anything remotely wrong in that, of course.


End file.
